West Coast Avengers
by HarajukuMalice
Summary: Branching off from the main branch of Avengers, the West Coast Avengers make their home in Alaska! Chapter One: Mockingbird is resurrected and the West Coast Avengers are off to retrieve her, and who resurrected her. Please Read and Review.


West Coast Avengers

THE HARAJUKUMALICE Ladies and Gentleman has arrived! Just kidding, anyway this is one of my seven comic titles that will be included in the Marvel Universe, make sure to catch my other ones. Dont worry I have an East Coast Avengers coming out later this week!

Issue 1

Roster

Tigra- After undergoing experiments, Greer Grant Nelson or Tigra, became a feline-human hybrid who has made an extensive impact on the Avengers. Now with the abilties to utilize her cat-like enhancements and powerful magic in arsenal, she is ready for another adventure.

Living Lighting- Miguel Santos or Living Lighting became an essential part of the original West Coast Avengers, and with the chance to do it again, he takes it. With his powers to discharge electricty and turn into it as well he posses a serious threat.

Mockingbird- Not having any superpowers has not stopped Barbra "Bobbi Morse" or stop her from gaining the attention to one of the most famous Avengers, Hawkeye. In termoil, She currently awaits the West Coast Avengers.

Hawkeye- Hawkeye or Clinton Francis Barton, was the original leader of the Avengers West Coast and the ex wife of Mockingbird. Gifted with a killer aim and a series of trick arrows, Hawkeye, though not having any superpowers of his own is killer in his own right.

Squirrel Girl- Probably one of the most comical, yet confusably powerful, members of the Avengers is none other then Doreen Green or Squirrel Girl. With her ability to communicate with squirrels and her stellar hand-to-hand combat, Squirrel Girl has defeated numerous villians and heroes, even Wolveriene.

Avenger's HQ

Four people were inside the Avenger's Chariman's Office, with Hawkeye sitting in the chair. Four Avengers, sat side by side, worried expressions plastered on everyone's faces. Hawkeye took in a deep breath before scanning the room.

"Your probably all wondering why I called you here, and why Captain America isnt sitting in this seat and I am." Hawkeye said taking in a deep breath.

"Yeah.." laughed Doreen. She had her trusty squirrel companion with her, a new one, Jimmy Nutz. He was a black one, perched on her shoulder, "What is it that you need Clint?"

"Well as you know, Captain took a large amount of the Avengers to investigate a disturbance with the Black Panther in Wakanda {1}." Hawkeye said. Everybody nodded, and skepticism filled the air. "And so I got a call reporting that Mockingbird is in Antartica."

"She can't be in Antartica, sweetie, she's dead." Tigra said, reaching over to grab her friend's hand who immedialty pried it away.

"I know she is, well I did, until I saw this transmission from one of our research scientists." he said. He spun around in the chair and grabbed a remote. A screen came out of nowhere and on it was Mockingbird, lying ragged in the snow. Hawkeye gripped his nose and turned it off.

"And so what are we going to do?" Living Lighting asked with a shrug, "Are we going to go over there and get her or something?"

"Well of course were going to go get her." Hawkeye snapped angrily. He took in a deep breath, "But the real question is who ressurected her and moved her to Alaska, and what happened to be their motive."

"I wonder who did it... MODOK, Dormamu, Legion of the Unded..." Doreen said, smiling in anticipation.

"Calm down Doreen, it is more likely that it is a rogue scientist who was doing illegal experimintation on my wife's body." Hawkeye said with a roll of his eyes.

"Ex wife." reminded Miguel Santos, "You got divorced." Clint visibly flinched but nodded,

"Your right, Miguel, she is my ex-wife." Hawkeye said. He shook his head, as if to snap out of a trance and faced the remaining people in the office.

"So as you know" Clint said, "The Avengers have a back-up Quinjet in the case of emergencies. I say we board the plane, retrieve Bobbi, and find out who ressurected her."

"What if she goes bananas?" Doreen said, "Your talking as if your going to just jump the gun with her again."

"Well we were working things out..." Hawkeye said quietly, more to himself.

"Ew...isnt that like necrophilia or something?" Doreen laughed, slapping her knee.

"Shut your mouth, Squirrel." Tigra snapped with a roll of her eyes,

"She is still dead, right?" Doreen said, throwing her hands up.

"I suppose." Hawkeye said, visibly irritated, "In any case, I expect you to be on the plane in the next hour, pack for the weather."

Three Hours Later, Aboard the Second Quinjet.

"Were finally here..." Squirrel Girl said with a joyful shreek, "I cant wait to go out there and warm my fur."

"I wish you would shut your mouth." said Miguel from the seat farthest away from her, "I for one get tired of you constantly running it."

"Focus, Avengers." Hawkeye reminded them from the pilot's seat. "We are on a mission."

"Where are we going to land, Clint?" asked Tigra from the co-pilot's seat. She looked around and then pointed to an open area to the left of the research faciluty. The research faciluty looked state-of-the art but there was visible panic, as scientists could be seen running in and out of there. Hawkeye landed the plan before unbuckling his seatbelt. The fellow Avengers followed him in hot pursuit and followed him off the jet.

As Clint walked out he saw a female scientist running in his direction. Clint gently grabbed her arm, resulting in her squealing and facing him.

"What's going on mam?" he asked, blinking a few times.

"She's out of control, sir..." she said, looking around as if the thing that was frightening her was right behind her or something.

"Who is mam?" asked Tigra who happened to be right behind Clint.

"She is this blonde woman...she is in there and... "

On cue an explosion could be heard in the distance. Ash soon filled the air around the Avengers and random debris fell down. Each Avenger grabbed their throats and began coughing, feeling the effects of the ash. Squirrel Girl lunged for the scientist and each Avenger escaped back unto the Second Quinjet.

For a while no one dared to talk, shaken by the previous events, that is until Doreen Green spoke, "Is this how cigarette smokers feel?"

"No time for jokes, Squirrel." Living Lighting groaned.

"Agreed" Tigra said through gritted.

"Where's the catnip-" began Doreen, before she was interrupted by the female scientist.

"W-W-Who are you guys?" she asked, shaking.

"We are the Avengers, mam. I need you to calm down." Hawkeye said with a sigh, "So obviously something is going on with Mockingbird, but in case of foul play, I am suggesting we split up. Living Lighting, you will be paired with Tigra. Squirrel Girl and I will handle the front entrance, you two enter from the rear."

"What if she attacks us, Clint?" asks Tigra, obviously worried.

"Well then we have to detain her . " said Clint, "Lets go."

{ 1} The Avengers are currently in Wakanda in my other series, make sure to check it out, yeah?

Next Issue- Next Issue concludes the two part beginning arc. What happens when they find Mockingbird? Who has ressurected her? For what reason? See ya later! MALICE OUT.


End file.
